Inescapable
by the.summer.sky
Summary: Death isn't something you can escape forever, even as a vampire. It catches up with you eventually. Rose knows that. Damon thought he could find an escape for her, but even vampires have their weaknesses. Some things are just inescapable.


Death was a horrible thing. All it did was cause grief and misery. How did you escape death? Become immortal. A vampire. But there were things that even the immortal creatures of the night couldn't escape.

I had the misfortune of coming across one of those things that kill the indestructible. A werewolf bite. It was a well-known fact between older vampires like me that werewolf bites were fatal to vampires. There was no cure. No escape. I was going to die.

Damon had gone out to find Jules, the werewolf that bit me, and demand answers. To threaten her to tell him the cure. But I knew there was no point. There was no cure. Once you're bitten you can't be unbitten. It's not like a human cold that you get medicine for. Even an Original could be killed by a werewolf bite if a werewolf was strong enough to fight against them.

I was at the house alone. Stefan was trying to track down Damon before he got us all exposed, and no one else was around. They were all caught up in their own lives. For a moment I felt envious of them. Their lives were simple compared to mine. The majority of my life had been filled with running from death. And this time death had caught up to me.

If I was honest to myself, I felt scared. We had no idea how long it would be until this thing killed me, and how it would kill me. Forget scared, I was terrified.

My life was nothing but fear and running. No love. No happiness. Even when Trevor was working alongside Klaus, that was because of fear. Even then, we weren't happy. I had never been truly happy. But just before I was bitten, I had seen a light at the end of the tunnel. I was filled with hope. But just as my life was filled with the most happiness I had ever felt, a werewolf stood in front of that light, blocking it from view. Bringing back all that fear and death that came with the darkness.

After just a few more moments of happiness I would have happily died. My life had been over five hundred years long. I had been on this earth for long enough. The problem was, I now knew what it was like to love, and to really care. I didn't want to leave that just yet. The feeling of love was too beautiful. And, I realised with a jolt of surprise, I loved Damon.

But it was too late now. We'd never be able to love each other. My death was inescapable.

…

The pain was unbearable. I screamed and screamed, but no one was there to hear me. I wanted it to stop so badly. Why wouldn't it stop? I gripped my head tightly, as if holding my head would send a message to the pain for it to stop.

It didn't.

…

I was a lot weaker since I had gone through the pain. Time went by in a blur. Things were really fuzzy. I'm pretty sure Damon came back and put me in the spare bedroom. That would explain why I was in there. But I couldn't remember it clearly. I think he said something about it going to all be alright. I wasn't stupid, though. I knew it wasn't going to be alright. This wasn't a romance novel, where everyone has a happily ever after. And if it was, I was the one standing in the way of Damon and Elena, the pair destined to be together, and I had to be killed off for them to be together. They would have a happy ending, not me. I would be nothing but a vague memory to them.

If there was one thing that I had learnt in my five hundred years, it was that life was unfair. If you were lucky, you'd never have to see darkness and feel real fear. But for the unlucky ones, like me, life was barely worth living. It was nothing but darkness and fear. One glimmer of light had shined brightly for a second or two, but that was replaced with death. Death and darkness.

I was alone in the spare bedroom. I called out. Nobody answered to my call. I was alone. Somehow, the knowledge that I was alone made me cold with fear. I was scared that I would die, and no one would be there to help me through it.

The familiar pain suddenly overcame again. I screamed and cried out for help, even though I knew no one was there.

The pain didn't last as long this time. After a few more seconds it stopped. I was free of it. But I wasn't in control of my body anymore. I knew what I was doing, but I couldn't control it. It was all bloodlust.

I then lost myself over completely to the insanity.

…

Vervain. Vervain was injected into my arm by the sheriff. It pulled me back to sanity, and the pain of the vervain. I fell to the ground.

I was dying. My body was weak, and that enabled the vervain to kill me. It was slow, though.

I saw the sheriff call someone, and after a few minutes Damon was there. He was walking towards the sheriff, but took one look at me and ran over to me.

"Oh my God. Rose! What happened?"

"She's a vampire! Stake her!" The sheriff shouted. Damon ignored her.

"It's going to be okay, Rose. Don't worry. You're going to be okay." He took my hand and ran his other hand through my short hair.

"I'm not." I tried to sound strong, but it came out as only a whisper. My vision was fading and blurring, but even I could see the panic on Damon's face.

"Rose? No!" He recognised that I really was dying, and became desperate.

My sight faded even more, and the pain of the vervain dulled. Everything did. The last thing I heard was Damon screaming at me to stay awake, but I couldn't, even if I wanted to. It was, like so many terrible things lately, inescapable.

…

Her eyes closed slowly. I yelled at her to stay alive, not to die, but it was no use. She was already dead.

Tears poured out of my eyes, and I didn't try to stop them. Rose was dead. I held her body to me. I couldn't believe she was dead.

Liz was behind me. She had been silent through Rose dying, but now she spoke. "She was a vampire." Her voice was more gentle than I had ever heard it.

All of the gentleness in the world couldn't fix what Liz had done. "She was a good vampire. And you killed her." My voice was filled with anger. I stood up and turned to her.

"Vampires are bad, Damon. They can't be trusted." She still held that gentle tone, but it was obvious she didn't care about Rose's death.

The grief was ripping me apart. No one's death had ever hurt me so much. But here she was. She died, and it was killing me.

Sadness and darkness overwhelmed me. I didn't try to fight it. Even if I wanted to push away that grief and block my emotions, I couldn't. Rose had said after a while the emotions were there again, and there was no way to stop them. That was happening to me. I was filled with sadness and hate, and this time it was inescapable.

Then came the anger. Anger at Liz, for what she did.

I took slow, predatory steps towards her. "You're right. Vampires can't be trusted. Because when you do something they don't like, they might turn on you." Fear was written all over her face, and I was glad. She deserved to be scared, after what she did to Rose. She would be more than just scared when I was done with her. I let my face change, bringing out the fangs and veins under my eyes.

Liz took her gun out and fired at me. The bullets weren't wood. They couldn't hurt me.

Then, trying to make it as painful as I could, I latched on to her neck and sucked the life out of her.

Killing Liz changed me. It turned me into the soulless, bloodthirsty monster I used to be, only worse. And this time there was no turning back.

**By the way, I don't actually want Rose to die in the show, I just thought it would make a really sad story. She's my favourite character, so no way do I want her to die, but I have a feeling she's going to. The promo kind of gives you the idea that she's going to die. Anyway, please review and give me your opinion of the story :)**


End file.
